


Sleepless in Setagaya

by Selah



Series: Gensou [20]
Category: Jrock, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tinny cry in the middle of the night. Tetsu loves his son. He would love him even more if he would stop crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Setagaya

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Tumblr meme fill, which is why it's in the Gensou series, even though there is absolutely nothing supernatural at all about this. The real Tetsu does indeed have a son but no name has been given, so I've made one up.

The cry was a bit tinny for coming through a baby monitor, but there was no mistaking what it was. Or what it meant.

“Your turn, dear,” Tetsu's wife mumbled before rolling over. Huffing in lieu of a real protest, he pushed himself up out of bed and into the next room where his son was _supposed_ to be sleeping but was instead screaming his poor head off. He didn't need a new diaper, though he ended up changing it anyway, and when that still didn't help, he tried a bottle (not interested), rubbing his back, rubbing his tummy, even singing and rocking. Tetsu tried wracking his brain to think of who might have some helpful tips, since nothing he was trying was working, but the only people he could think of that would definitely have baby experience were Hyde, Sugizo, and Anna and that.... For one thing, he couldn't do that to Hyde, not with how much losing Kenta still hurt him. As for the other two ... they'd met and chatted casually enough times over the years for him to know they were parents, but he didn't feel like he could consider either of them as friends. Certainly not for two in the morning screaming baby emergencies. Huffing a sigh of frustration, he switched arms with his son and slipped on his Bluetooth earpiece, hoping for the best.

_“Tet-chan, it's not even dark-thirty yet. Is that Toshiaki screaming in the background? What the hell?”_

“Sorry Ken-chan, but I didn't know what else to do. I've tried everything, I can't hold him and use Google at the same time and Ayana-chan needs her sleep and... and...”

_“And you decided to call your best friend who's a single childless loser because who else would you call for baby help?”_

“You're not a loser, Ken-chan! Come on, help me out here!”

_“All right, all right, well, if it's not the diaper and it's not hunger ... is he making that gassy face? Cuz that kinda sounds like when my cousin's baby gets all colicky and shit, so have you tried the stuff for that?”_

“No, Ken-chan, I tried everything else, but I didn't think of that at all,” he muttered, rubbing Toshiaki's back to no avail. “Of _course_ I tried that! He won't take a bottle no matter what I put in it. Look, I need you to Google up something besides the obvious, okay? Please?”

_“Okay, okay, gimmie a second. Wow, how is he still screaming like that, you'd think he'd have gone hoarse by now or something. And you said you've done swaddling and rocking and changing and all that, right?”_

“Yes, yes, come on, Ken-chan, something not obvious!”

_“I'm still looking, it's just a lot of the same suggestions over and over and ... huh, that sounds weird but okay, this says to try sticking your pinkie in his ear, maybe rubbing a little. Guess it's supposed to be so weird and distracting that they stop crying.”_

That sounded a bit dubious to him, but at this point Tetsu was willing to try anything, so he did it. And by some miracle it actually worked, the crying cutting off with a sudden hiccup and wide, blinking eyes. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tetsu hugged his son closer and kissed his forehead.

“Thanks, Ken-chan, I owe you.”

_“Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep, butthead.”_

Grinning, Tetsu ended the call before taking himself and his son into the kitchen again. He'd just give Toshiaki some of that gripe water before he settled him back in his crib, just to be sure.


End file.
